Hogwarts School for the Gifted
by cdenton041793
Summary: Hermione's parents are sick of her bad behavior, and send her to a boarding school to get rid of her. little do they know, this may be the best times of her life. very OOC, slightly AU, lots and lots of smut!


**So, to my followers, don't worry, I'm still working on **_**Merciless Beginnings**_**, but this popped into my head and I couldn't get it out until I wrote it. So here's chapter one you guys!**

**I know it's really out of character, and slightly AU, but I really hope you'll like it!**

**I own nothing! Yay!**

Red… blue… black… white… yellow… red… silver…. Tan… white… green… blue….. Black…..black… white….red…

Hermione sat in the back seat of her parents' car, watching the cars pas by through the window, and hating her life.

Her parents, jean and Robert granger, were currently driving her 17 year old daughter to a private boarding school, to attempt to correct her bad behavior.

Hermione had been expelled from every school her parents had sent her to, and her current record of expulsions: 24.

This was the very last school that was willing to take the young girl, and Hermione was _pissed._

Maybe if her parents stopped sending her to snobbish, elitist schools, Hermione might be able to fit in better, and wouldn't get bullied and beat up until she cracked.

None of the things she had been expelled for had been her fault.

The first expulsion was for blowing up a toilet, but nobody had believed her when she said the popular clique at the school had been beating the crap out of her when the toilet had simply exploded of its own accord. And when the other girls all lied and said it was her fault, Hermione was sent packing.

The rest had happened in almost the same way. The mascot's head caught fire; the fire alarm went off, all the clothes in the girls locker rooms caught fire during gym class, except for Hermione's.

None had been Hermione's fault, but she had been blamed for every single one.

So Hermione's mother began to "home school" her. Which was basically Hermione sleeping until noon, watch her mother get drunker and drunker until she passed out underneath the pool boy, who would immediately go to hit on Hermione, who would turn him down, sneak out, and sit in various bars and clubs until 4 in the morning before returning home with a handful of phone numbers.

'Hogwarts school for the gifted' had written a letter to her parents, granting her admission to their school, and asking for her to begin on September 1st, and that all her stuff was bought and paid for.

And yet, for some reason, Hermione was the only one who found this suspicious. Her parents couldn't care less, and were just glad to be rid of her finally.

Her parents had never cared about her, letting her do as she pleased, run wild, always treating her as more of a burden, than a daughter. It used to hurt her, but not anymore.

Now she embraced it, wearing what she wanted, leaving whenever she wanted, and doing whatever she pleased. She loved it.

The cars were getting few and far between now, they were in the middle of nowhere it seemed, and Hermione hadn't seen a car in almost ten miles.

They were getting ready to round a curve with a huge cliff towering over it, and Hermione couldn't help but imagining a huge boulder crashing down on her parents' car, killing her, so she didn't have to go to another yet stupid school that she would only get kicked out of in a months time.

She really didn't need this crap.

As the car rounded the corner, they began to slow down and turned onto a small dirt road, concealed on either side buy 10 story high cliffs.

They continued down the road for another 5 miles or so, before finally arriving to a large valley, where directly in the center, surrounded by mountains, was a giant castle.

Off in the distance was a large lake, and beside that, was what seemed to be an endless forest.

"Well, there it is Hermione. Your new home." Her mother said in a ridiculously cheery voice.

"Don't fuck this up Hermione. It's the last one. You understand me?" her father asked, not even bothering to pretend to be pleasant.

Hermione grunted, not really giving an answer, but her father took it as agreement and pulled up to the school.

Hermione stepped out of the fancy luxury car her dad drove and stretched. She heard a door open and turned around, lifting her designer sunglasses and placed them on top of her head as several extremely attractive boys walked towards her.

Hermione had never been to a co-ed school, so the only guys she had ever been around were her brothers and a few of the neighborhood kids during the summers.

But none of them ever looked like this!

The one in front was tall, probably close to 6'5" with white blonde hair, pale skin, and a perfectly chisled chest that looked like it belonged in a movie! He was clad in a tight green tee shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of grey converse.

The one to the right was shorter, but still taller than Hermione, who felt like a dwarf at only 5'6". The dark haired boy looked about 6'2" with messy, black hair, black horn rimmed glasses, and a scar shooting across his forehead.

There was a tall redhead with them as well, who was rather lanky, but still quite good looking, and an olive skinned guy, with dark hair, and striking features.

All three were dressed similarly to the first boy. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all!

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy; this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Blaise Zabini." The blonde said, point to each of them, who gave her a smile as she glanced at them. "We were sent by the headmaster to help you with you luggage and show you around." He sad, flashing a smirk, looking her up and down.

Hermione was glad she had dressed up today, wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black strapless top with white polka dots, and a pair of black peep-toe pumps with roses on them that matched perfectly her black, rose shaped stud earrings.

Her light brown hair with red and blonde highlights fell gracefully down her back in long waves, held away from her face by a small clip.

Hermione offered him a small smile from over her shoulder as she walked to the trunk to allow the boys get her luggage.

Her mother and father started the car, and without saying a word, or even looking her direction, sped away, hopefully for the last time.


End file.
